User talk:Sacorguy79
Welcome Hi, welcome to Knuckles the Echidna Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sacorguy79 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bullet Francisco (Talk) 22:16, 23 December 2011 Me and Pac would like you to come to the chat on this wiki Charlie 17:30, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sacor, I need to talk to you concerning Cake on chat. [insert awesome user here] 20:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ??? Sacor I didn't know you where at the Knux Wiki. -- [[User:Willaca|'Yo Bro']] [[User talk:Willaca|'Let's Talk']] 05:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Userpage I was bored so I fixed your userpage's width. Copy it from source mode. 16:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Much so. My ban will be ending in October, but it will be awesome if I can edit SNN again. Wait, Your thinking of ending my block now? 21:39, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skype Sacor??? Hey, it's me, Knowall! I heard you wanted to add me, so if you have a time, call me over on this here wiki's chat, so I can add ya. Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - November 08. 2012 19:02 I'm there! Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - November 08. 2012 21:16 You still present? Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - November 08. 2012 21:26 Bullet Francisco (talk) Hey, Ryan. Is it okay if I call you Ryan? Are we on a first name basis or no? I am not too sure myself, but let's put that aside. With the Sonic Wikia and the chaos that came with it behind me now, I feel more free to initiate these types of conversations. The last few times we spoke have not exactly been positive due to various and vast differences of opinion and I would like to make amends for that. I hope things are going decently on your end and good luck with any endeavors you may have. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 01:01, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :I will apologize as well; things got a bit carried away. With all that behind us, yes, my life is going fairly decent right now. Mostly college prep and Netflix. Nothing major going on right now. Seems like I have finally fallen into a daily routine. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 21:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yep, going to the Savannah College of Art and Design. Definitely majoring in Sound Design, but deciding on another major (either Interactive Development/Game Design or Film). It depends on what industry I want to go into. ::As for using Source Film maker, that's pretty awesome. I have not attempted at using Source Film myself, but it looks pretty neat. I'd like to learn to do that kind of stuff eventually, but it sounds like a helluva lot of work and a helluva lot of time which is something I don't have at the moment unfortunately. :P --Bullet Francisco (talk) 22:12, March 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Haha, I hope so. I need more free time to be lazy and play video games all day. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 04:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Get on Knux Chat As soon as possible, please. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Featured User Interview How do you feel about being Featured User? # 1. Q) What do you most look forward to in Sonic Boom, game and TV series? # 2. Q) Do you think you're going to prefer the Sonic Boom video game, or the TV series? # 3. Q) What are your thoughts on the current state and direction of the Archie comics, if any? # 4. Q) After the Mega Man/Sonic crossover, are there any other crossovers you think might be feasible? # 5. Q) What's your favorite part about being an SNN admin? # 6. Q) What would you tell friends and family about SNN? # 7. Q) What's your personal preference for wiki communication? Talkpage, Message Wall, or wiki chat? # 8. Q) When not being an admin or otherwise hanging around SNN, what do you like to do with your time? # 9. Q) Where do you see yourself in 10 years? Still on SNN? # 10. Q) Given the recent advertisements and hype, what are your thoughts on the upcoming game "Watch Dogs"? Sorry this took so long, but I hope these are satisfactory.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:29, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Just doin' my homework. :U Pacmansonic138 (talk) 03:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Wikia is pretty much dead for me, but I'll pull a "Knowall" and maybe log in now and then to see how things every now and then. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 03:39, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Afternoon Hello there, so how is it. lol I love how people think I left all angry. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:46, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm doing fine, I made a Skype so I talk to some SNN users there now. Pacmansonic138 (talk) 03:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I am David Villa (gonna make it a fake ass username eventually). Pacmansonic138 (talk) 00:42, September 27, 2014 (UTC)